The Sweetest Sand
by kitty-has-claws90
Summary: Naruto and Gaara spend some quality time together. However, the whole time, Gaara is unaware of the man who lurks in the shadows waiting for his chance to join the two ninjas. New summary with warnings inside! R and R please, enjoy :
1. The Sweetest Fight

Warnings: Yaoi, some kinky kinks, and threesome! I think that is all.

I sadly do not own Naruto or any of his awesome ninja friends.

* * *

The two men slowly circled each other, each one with his eyes trained upon the other. Their breaths echoed throughout the clearing as their audience watched with bated breath.

"Ahhhh," the audience gasped as the red haired ninja charged at his blonde opponent. They continued watching as sand swirled around the two quickly followed by the dust beneath their moving feet. Suddenly the sand disappeared, leaving only the dust floating in air and the victor of the battle unknown. After a few seconds of impatient waiting, the dust finally settled revealing a blonde ninja smiling as he straddled the red-haired Kazekage. Assorted groans and cheers were heard from the audience as they saw the scene.

Down in the clearing, the blonde ninja continued straddling his helpless opponent and showed no sign of getting up any time soon.

"Get up," the red-haired man snapped as he tried to remove the blonde lump that was sitting on him.

"Now, why would I do that Gaara?" the blonde ninja purred, settling down further onto Gaara's waist. "I happen to like it here very much." He finished with a smile as he nuzzled his head into Gaara's neck. The red head merely grunted in reply and quickly turned his eyes away from the brilliant blue of his partner. He once again tried to remove the other ninja but quickly realized his task was impossible and the blonde would only move if he wanted to. The audience, sensing the change in the atmosphere, quickly left the arena, leaving the two ninjas in the clearing alone.

"Please Naruto," the he begged and allowed an enticing smile to grace his lips. "My back is still sore from yesterday and this position is not helping matters much." He finished as he turned his beautiful teal eyes back to those of his partner. Naruto merely smiled in returned and after learning down to press a light kiss to other's neck, he quickly flipped them over, allowing Gaara to have the top.

"Is this position better for you?" Naruto asked.

"Much," Gaara replied as he allowed for the first time that day the smallest of smiles to grace his lips. He leaned down and tangled his hands in the blonde locks of his partner and sweetly kissed him on the lips. The blonde eagerly responded, caressing his tongue along the seam of the others, begging for permission to enter his mouth. Permission was granted and he eagerly thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting Gaara for the first time all day.

Time passed as the two continued to slowly map out each other's mouths. Gaara eventually broke the kiss and leaned down to start kissing the blonde's neck with the intention of leaving a mark that would match the one on his pale neck. As he tenderly sucked and nibbled at his neck, Naruto allowed small gasps of pleasure to escape his mouth. After ensuring the spot on Naruto's neck was red and tender, leaned back to take off his own shirt, revealing his pale chest littered with various love bites. He then leaned back down and proceeded to remove the blonde's jacket and shirt, leaving him open to the red head's smoldering gaze.

Gaara leaned down once more, this time capturing a rosy nipple between his teeth and lightly biting. This caused a long, lusted filled groan to escape Naruto's mouth as he dealt with the feeling of Gaara's mouth around his nipple. He raised his hands to tangle them in Gaara's hair, but the red head intercepted them, and pressed them down into the dirt.

"Leave them," Gaara whispered, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Let me pleasure you," he finished. Gaara then spent several minutes lavishing Naruto's now hard bud with attention, kissing, licking, and biting it, drawing out a stream of constant moans and groans from Naruto. As he continued his gentle ministrations, he felt the blonde's member begin to harden against his ass, and he felt his own arousal begin to follow suit. He quickly switched his attention to Naruto's other nipple and brought his hand up to play with the one his mouth abandoned.

As his mouth and hand continued to sweetly torture the blonde beneath him, his slowly began to rotate his hips down unto the blonde's. Both men released a groan as their arousal came in contact with one another's. Gaara's mouth and lips suddenly abandoned the blonde's chest and he drifted his mouth lower, heading towards the blonde's navel as his hands went straight to Naruto's pants. He quickly undid the ties and pulled them off, throwing them off to the side in the clearing. He then guided his mouth down to the blonde's boxers and removed them using his teeth. Naruto moaned at the sight. Gaara's head returned to the blonde's groin and suddenly his slick, pink tongue darted out from between his moist lips as he licked a long stripe up along the other ninja's member and one second later took him into his mouth.

"AHHHHHHH," Naruto screamed, as he felt the moist cavern envelop his throbbing arousal. The red head merely lifter his head, and smirked around the blonde's member as he stared up at Naruto.

"Gaara, please," Naruto begged, as he waited for his lover to do something. Gaara took pity on his blonde and started to suck around the dick in his mouth. He sucked, swallowed, and moaned around Naruto's length, bringing him to the brink of completion. He brought his hands up to fondle the heavy balls of his lover, as he started to deep-throat him, taking his whole length into his mouth and throat. Naruto relished in the attention as he lay on the forest floor, barely feeling the leaves and dirt against his back. Gaara felt his lover's balls begin to tighten but before he could taste his lover's pleasure, his mouth was dragged of Naruto's arousal and his face was brought up to peer down into the face of his chosen. He felt Naruto's hands at his waist and assisted him in removing his pants, leaving him as bare to Naruto's eyes as the glided up and down his body.

"You are so damn sexy Gaara," Naruto whispered in the voice he knew Gaara loved. "I could devour you right here, right now if I wanted too." Instead, Naruto settled for lifting Gaara's hand to his mouth and as he looked into pale teal eyes and inserted three of Gaara's fingers. He lavished the digits in his mouth, liberally coating them with his salvia. After a few minutes of giving Gaara's fingers a blow job, Naruto sensually removed them with his other hand, making sure his tongue caressed each one of the smooth, pale digits as they left his mouth, and smirked at the look of pure pleasure on Gaara's face.

"I want to watch you prepare yourself," he huskily whispered as he guided Gaara's fingers down to his hole. "Let me watch you."

Gaara responded by shoving one finger up his ass and he gasped at the feel of being filled. Naruto watched as his red haired lover slowly began to thrust his finger into his hole, and he imagined the feel of the tight, warm hole surrounding his own throbbing member. Gaara quickly added another digit and looked into the eyes of Naruto as he rode his fingers in his ass. He moaned long and hard as he felt them press against the pleasurable bundle of nerves. He closed his eyes in bliss when he added the third and final finger, speeding up his hips as he rode his fingers faster and harder. He startled when he felt a warm calloused hand close around his wrist but allowed Naruto to remove the fingers from his ass. Naruto then gently and loving looked into Gaara's eyes as he positioned the now twitching and empty hole above his cock. He suddenly plunged Gaara down and gasped at the tight heat surrounding him. Gaara shouted out in pleasure as his prostate was hit in one deep thrust.

"Ride me baby," Naruto rasped after he felt his oncoming climax disappear knowing it was still too early in the game to come. Gaara took his words to heart and started riding Naruto, starting out slow and steady, rising up so only Naruto's tip was in his ass then plunging back down, hitting his prostate nearly every time. Soon enough, Naruto was joining him in his thrusts, thrusting up, when he trusted down. The two were soon frantically thrusting against one another, feeling their impending climaxes approaching. Gaara jerked in surprise when Naruto's hand closed around his arousal and spread his precome around his member, using it for lubrication. Naruto's hand worked in tandem with his hips and he soon had Gaara screaming, throwing his head back in pleasure and he spurted his seed all over his chest. Naruto shouted when he felt his lover's inner walls clamp around his dick and with one final, hard deep thrust, he came within the warmth he had grown to love.

Gaara collapsed against Naruto's chest, he head securely tucked between Naruto's neck and collarbone, his warm, uneven breathes tickling Naruto's skin. He felt Naruto turn his head and his heard his hard breathes echo his hear.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, only loud enough for his partner to hear, as he tenderly brushed Gaara's hair off his forehead, exposing the red tattoo, and pressing a light kiss to it.

After a few moments of silence, Gaara timidly replied, "And I you," still finding it hard to say those three words even after all of their years together. As the two lay there, and basked in the after glow of mind-blowing sex, they were blissfully unaware of the third presence, who had seen the entire encounter between the two. His hand, sticky with his own come, he face, hidden behind a mask that hid the perverted smile that danced across his face, his whispered words, never reaching the ears of the two lovers.

"Ohhhh," he said softly, while releasing a dark laugh filled with promise, "The things I could teach the two of you, the things I could teach." He let out one more, dark chuckle, and silently left the clearing while thinking up a lust filled plan involving the red head and blonde.

The two never looked up from each other's eyes as the man left the clearing and disappeared into the evening twilight.


	2. The Sweetest Visit

**Sadly I do not own Naruto, if I did they would never go on missions because they would be busy having sex ;)**

_Italics = Thoughts or flashback. _

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_Two lithe bodies danced around each other as the sun began to set. Hands flashed towards the other, jutsus were shouted out across the deserted road, curses echoed in the evening air. Suddenly, darkness came over the blonde-haired ninja as he spiraled down towards the dirt road._

Gaara was pretty sure he was going crazy. It had been two days since Naruto's unconscious body was found on the side of the road and he still hadn't shown any signs of waking up. This wasn't how he planned their anniversary. It had been six months since they had gotten together and Gaara had planned on spending their limited time together locked up in his bedroom all day. Naruto laying unconscious in a hospital bed was not part of the plan. He had immediately rushed to the hospital after hearing about Naruto's injury two days before. He had been here ever since. At first, the doctors had thought that Naruto would heal quickly, but even with Kyuubi's help, he still lays on the bed, completely oblivious to the world around him. That was what frightened Gaara the most. He'd just found the person who makes him happy, he couldn't lose him now.

Gaara knew that most people thought of him as being emotionless and before Naruto that had been true. But, ever since meeting his blonde-haired angel, his life had changed for the better. Sure, he was still a bastard to certain people, but with his family, and dare he admit it, friends, Gaara showed a loving and caring side. The fact that someone had dared hurt his lover had his blood boiling in rage, but he knew that now was not the time for revenge; later, when Naruto was better, he would see that justice was served.

Gaara continued sitting at Naruto's bedside, clasping his cold hand within his own and mulling over his thoughts. When the door to Naruto's room suddenly started to open, his eyes flashed upwards, wanting to see who the intruder was.

"Hello, Gaara," the man purred in a way that made Gaara flush and turn his head away in embarrassment. There was always something about the man that bothered Gaara. Whether it was his aloof tone of voice he often used, the perverted novels he read, or the mask covering his face, he wasn't sure but there was always something about him that made Gaara feel very, very uncomfortable. However, sometimes when Gaara would stare at the other ninja he felt a feeling rise up in him. A feeling that Gaara normally associated with Naruto… lust. Gaara did his best to hide his feelings because he knew there would be hell to pay in something like that ever got out.

Kakashi smirked under his mask as Gaara blushed, loving the effect he had on the Kazekage. It was so much fun to watch the ninja squirm in his seat and see that lovely crimson blush staining his porcelain cheeks. In fact, the jonin considered screwing around with Gaara to be one of his favorite activities. However, the playful smirk hidden beneath Kakashi's mask slowly faded as he turned his eye to the prone figure lying on the bed.

_'It's such a shame,'_ Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto. _'Just when things were starting to get interesting, the game was just starting to get good.'_ However, Kakashi also knew a good opportunity when he saw one. He knew Naruto would easier to convince and would go along with whatever Gaara wanted; Gaara, on the other hand, was the one challenge in his plan. How could he convince the red head to go along with what he had planned? It was a daunting question, but he wasn't one of the best ninjas in the village for nothing. And besides, he always got what he wanted in the end.

After a few seconds of staring at the two ninjas, Kakashi took a seat on the other side of the bed next to Naruto, ignoring the scowl on Gaara's face as he did so. He smiled once again to himself and made a show of taking his _Icha Icha _novel and making that the red head was watching him, began to read.

As Kakashi began reading his pervert novel, Gaara let his thoughts wander. He was curious as to why the silver-haired jonin was here. Normally he only stopped by to check on Naruto's progress, have a conversation with Gaara that more often than not, left him blushing, and then leave after a few minutes of torture. This was the first time Gaara could actually remember him staying for longer than a few minutes. As Gaara's eyes locked on the book in Kakashi's hand, he felt himself begin to flush again.

'_Damn_,' he swore mentally. '_How does Kakashi always manage to succeed in making me blush?'_ It was embarrassing to lose control constantly around the same man time after time. Naruto never seemed to mind the Jonin's teasing or his pervert novels anymore, but for some reason, the man drove Gaara crazy. As he continued to gaze at the hated book, he felt his blush as he remembered his first time with the blonde ninja:

_The door slammed behind the men as they continued their passionate make-out session. Hands groped and ripped off clothes as they stumbled over towards the large bed dominating the room. It had taken Gaara many months to convince Naruto to join him in bed, and now that that the blonde was finally here, he'd be damned if he would let him go._

_Gaara shoved Naruto down onto the bed and quickly straddled his hips. His lips left the blonde's and ravished his tan neck with numerous kisses and bites, searching for the spot that made him moan in ecstasy. Gaara finally heard Naruto's moan of appreciation as sucked particularly hard on a spot right near his pulse point. He smirked against Naruto's neck as he trailed kisses down his neck. His hands, previously busy playing with the blonde's locks, worked their down the blonde's chest, and after stopping for a moment to play with hard rosy nipples, worked their way down to his pants. Gaara made quick work of the button and zipper and, pulled off Naruto's pants, leaving him panting on the bed in orange boxers._

_Gaara pulled his head away from the blonde's neck and moved his mouth closer to his ultimate prize. He hands trailed softly up and down Naruto's inner thighs, as his mouth hovered above the bulging erection concealed by a thin layer of silk. He dropped his mouth further down, till Naruto could feel the warm, moist breath of his lover on his length. He left out a lusty groan and he felt the moistness of Gaara's mouth cover the tip of his clothed erection and thrusted his hips up, trying to get closer to that wonderful mouth._

_Gaara continued torturing his angel for several minutes before he decided he wanted to hear Naruto scream. He removed his mouth from the now damp boxers, and quickly pulled them off, tossing them to the side. Then in one fluid motion, Gaara deep-throated Naruto, relishing in the scream he forced from the blonde's mouth. He continued to lavish the blonde's length with attention as his one hand returned to twist a delicate nipple and the other rummaged around the bedside table, searching for the lube. After finding the tiny bottle, Gaara quickly coated three of his fingers before placing the bottle on the bed within reach. During his preparations, he felt the blonde's body begin to tense under his hand._

_"Relax," he whispered in a throaty voice, hoarse from Naruto's cock striking the back of his throat. "I need you to trust me and relax, I promise this will be very pleasurable for you," he finished while gazing earnestly into beautiful blue eyes. Naruto slowly nodded his head up and down once after realizing he words failed him as he gazed down at his savior._

_A loud gasp echoed throughout the room as Gaara once again took Naruto's length into his mouth and inserted a finger into the blonde's hole at the time. He wiggled it around, moaning around Naruto's cock in pleasure as the tight heat gripped his finger. He slowly added another finger, careful not to hurt his blonde and began scissoring his fingers, stretching Naruto's ass. He smiled in pleasure as he heard the blonde scream once again as his fingers found his prostate. He quickly inserted a third finger while sucking on Naruto's member. His three fingers moved within the blonde once again looking for the bundle of nerves. Once his fingers found Naruto's prostate, he struck it with precision each time he thrust them and caused moans and screams to erupt from his mouth. He felt the member in his mouth expand further before it was flooded with the sweetly bitter taste that was just Naruto. He mouth and fingers milked the blonde till he was dry and left laying on the bed in exhaustion. _

_Gaara pulled his fingers out of Naruto and reached for the lube once again but this time lubing up his own hard cock. He couldn't wait to be inside the warmth of his angel for the time. _

_"Are you ready?" Gaara asked after raising his eyes to meet the memorizing blue of his partner. _

_A whispered "yes" met his eyes and with one slow, steady, thrust he began to bury his length within Naruto. When his eyes caught the tears glistening in the others, he used his tongue the lick up the salty liquid, taking everything Naruto gave him. After pushing his way into Naruto's passage, he waited for a sign that it was okay to begin moving. After receiving a slight nod, he pulled till only his leaking tip was left inside and plunged back in, delivering a head on hit to the blonde's prostate. Naruto howled in pleasure, the spot being hit constantly as the red head gathered more speed and continued with his thrusting. Gaara continued thrusting into his blonde haired angel, giving him just as much pleasure as he was receiving. He felt Naruto's hands grasp his and move them down to circle his proud erection. As Gaara started to stroke Naruto's cock in time with his thrusts, causing more pleasure filled sounds to fill the room. He released a groan of his own when he felt Naruto tightening around him. He sped up his thrusts and hand movements, ensuring that the blonde came before him. Gaara heard Naruto release a scream as he…_

"Gaara, are you okay? You are looking slightly flustered over there." Kakashi stated with a smirk in his voice. He had watched as Gaara had retreated further and further into his thoughts. He had watched as his blush intensified, matching the color of his hair and saw the uncomfortable moving in his seat. It appeared his little red head was having some not so innocent thoughts. If possible, his smirk widened even further at seeing the distressed look currently on the red head's face.

Gaara, on the other hand was not smirking. Here he was thinking of his lover in front of one of the biggest perverts he knew. What was he thinking? He desperately tried to think of something that would deflate his hardened cock. His problem only grew as he watched with bated breathe as Kakashi stood up and stalked over towards Gaara. He stopped when he reached the back of the chair and leaned down towards Gaara ear.

Gaara felt the warm breathe against the side of his neck and wondered what Kakashi was going to do next. He startled when he felt a cloth covered mouth kiss the side of his neck.

"If you need help with your problem," Kakashi whispered while leaning into the blonde's ear, "You know where to find me Gaara." And with one more butterfly kiss Kakashi left the room, aware of the blue eyes following him out.

Gaara continued to sit next to the bed, staring straight head, trying to figure out what had just happened. Eventually he gave up and dropped his head into his hands, never seeing the bright blue eyes that had watched the whole encounter with a smirk nearly identical to Kakashi's on his tan, slightly bruised face.

* * *

**Okay well here is the next chapter. Now before anyone decides to come after me with a pitchfork, the threesome will eventually happen, I pinky promise you! Lady Laren made an excellent point when reviewing, "don't know if a second chapter would work or no. I mean..they love each other so another coming in may cause problems." So I am going to make them fall into lust/love first so them all being together doesn't come out of the blue. I am truly sorry to do this but I PROMISE there will be some "scenes" in each of the following chapters leading up to the one everyone is waiting for. So if anyone has any kinks they really like, let me know and I will try to work them into a chapter. Expect maybe threemore chapters and possibly an epilouge. Also this story really is a pron without plot so don't expect anything noteworthy. That's all i have to say for now, hopefully I remembered everything.**

**A special thanks goes to Kate, thank you sooooo much for editing this for me, your a saint for dealing with my horrible grammer, and also to Rita!**

**Please leave me a treat by reviewing, they are sooo much fun to read. Thank you for reading!**

**Kitty  
**


	3. The Sweetest Taste

**Sadly I do no not own Naruto or any of these sexy men. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gaara stared at Naruto with a look of disgust on his face. Even though they had been together for some time now, Gaara could still not accustom himself to the site of Naruto eating ramen. Normally, Gaara found anything involving the blonde's mouth sexy; however, ramen was one of the few things that was not.

"You're disgusting." Gaara suddenly said as he watched Naruto slurp nearly his bowl into his mouth. Naruto instead of responding verbally gave Gaara an opened mouth grin, showing off the contents in his mouth. Gaara wrinkled his nose in disgust and pushed away his own plate, finding his appetite suddenly gone. Naruto released a snort at the action and continued eating, readying himself for his 7th bowl of ramen.

"Really Naruto, must you do that in front of me," Gaara blurted out. "You know how much I despise you eating like that. A ninja of you stature should have better table manners."

"Forgive me Kazekage, I find it hard to control myself around you." Naruto said with a lecherous grin lighting up his face. This time Gaara released a snort and continued to sit at the table mentally asking why he tortures himself like this.

" My, My, what a coincidence finding you two here," a third voice lazily drawled from behind Gaara. Gaara whipped his head around and nearly released a whimper at the site of the copy-cat ninja standing behind him with his ever present mask and crinkle around his eyes.

"Hi Kakashi, how are you?" Naruto enthusiastically greeted in between slurps from his ramen bowl. Gaara merely bowed his head and waited for the torture to begin. Recently Gaara had started to despise the ninja's presence. Ever since Naruto's hospital stay, Gaara always felt like someone watching him. He had a feeling it was Kakashi, but he yet to find any proof. He told Naruto of his suspicions, but the blonde would only laugh and tell him he was being paranoid and there was nothing to worry about. For obvious reasons, he did not believe his blonde haired lover.

"Oh, I've been okay Naruto, better now that I'll be joining the two of you for dinner tonight." Kakashi spoke as he pulled a chair over to the table for himself and sat down. Gaara mentally groaned at the action. "And how have you two been?" The masked ninja spoke, observing Gaara's face and nearly laughing at the look upon it. '_Gaara is so easily riled up' _he mentally spoke to himself.

"We've been great!" Naruto responding, while impatiently waiting for his next bowl of ramen to arrive.

"And how about you Gaara? Has all been well?" Kakashi asked. Gaara swore that as he spoke his tone morphed into something sinister, seduction lacing every one of his words.

"Fine," was his one word response as valiantly tried to ignore the ninja sitting next to him. _'Why does this stuff always happen to him' _he raged silently in his mind. _Why wouldn't the world give him a break-'_his internal rant was cut short as he felt a hand land on his leg. Gaara immediately felt his head snap up and observe everyone at the table looking for the culprit. Naruto's hands were both occupied with eating his ramen so only one person was left, Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked under his mask when he saw the red head's panicked eyes turn to look at him. He turned his face to meet the eyes of his table mate and slowly began to move his hand up and down Gaara's thigh, looking in eyes the whole time, enjoying the myriad of emotions flit across his beautiful face. Fear, Panic, Anger, and finally, Arousal. _"Let the fun begin' _he thought as he began to guide his hand closer to the ultimate prize.

Gaara only the other hand was freaking out. Looking to Naruto for help, he found his boyfriend engrossed in his newest bowl of ramen. _'Not luck there' _he thought as he moved to stand up only to feel the hand on his thigh tighten to the point of painful. He reluctantly sat back down and readied himself for the soft caresses along his thigh. However, he visibly jumped when the hand moved higher, much too high in his opinion, and settled right on top of his crotch. He glanced out the corner of his eye, only to find Kakashi innocently reading through the menu.

"Kakashi," he whispered as he felt his member harden further, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Looking through the menu of course. I find myself hungry but for some reason what I am looking for is not on the menu." Kakashi innocently replied as he continued to fondle the Kazekage through his trousers. He let his hand drift towards the top of Gaara's pants and slowly unbutton the pants and pull down the zipper. He discreetly slipped his hand into the red head's pants and underwear all the while keeping up with his pretense of looking through the menu.

Gaara felt sweat dripping down his face and tried to keep up his mask of cool indifference. He quickly glanced towards Naruto once again to see what he was up to only to find him still eating. He silently begged his boyfriend to look up and save him but as usual, his wish was denied. Gaara was on his own to deal with Kakashi's wandering hands.

"Kakashi pl-please stop," he stuttered out along with a tiny whimper. "N-not here." Kakashi pretended to not the silent plea and continued to play with his prey's member, moving his hand in steady strokes that that made Gaara want to cry out in pleasure.

Gaara wanted to die. Kakashi was going to make him come, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He clenched his hands together on the table and enjoyed the tight heat around his cock. He could feel his balls begin to tighten and he clenched his eyes shut in still hoping for the inevitable not to happen. However, once he closed his eyes, he missed the two pairs that turned to watch him, one pair, belonging to his boyfriend. Gaara released a low moan as he came and felt his cum coat the masked ninja's hand.

"Gaara, are you okay?" he heard a voice ask and he opened his eyes to meet his boyfriends from across the table.

"I-I'm fine" he shakily replied while watching Kakashi clean his cum covered pointer finger, cleaning the other four fingers of his hand of on the table cloth.

"Cause you look a little flustered over there. Was Kakashi teasing you again?" he heard Naruto ask, but before he could respond he heard Kakashi's smug voice reply:

" You know me, I just can't help myself," and with a flourish the copy-cat ninja stood up from the table, said a quick goodbye, and disappeared but not before winking at Gaara, and smiling evilly towards Naruto.

* * *

Gaara heard himself lewdly moan as he felt Naruto's tongue pierce his entrance. He loved it when Naruto did this to him. It would make him forget everything and the only thing he could focus on was the pleasure.

Naruto loved seeing his red head like this. Spread out wantonly on the bed as he received wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure. Naruto couldn't wait to shove something bigger up Gaara's hole. The show at dinner had made him hard and he had wanted release ever since. He delivered an extra hard suck to hole and thrust tongue harder and farther then any time before. He heard Gaara's moan of appreciation and smiled against his entrance.

"Do you like this?" he huskily asked as he removed his tongue and mouth from the twitching hole and lavished Gaara's chest with love bites. "Could you come from me just doing this? Scream my name and come undone without me ever entering you with my dick. Would you like that Gaara?" He ended his question with a viscous bite on the red heads rosy nipple that had Gaara screaming in a mixture of intense please and pain.

"Y-y-yes, Naruto. Oh god please don't stop." He panted, fisting his hands in the blonde locks, trying to guide Naruto's head back down to its earlier position. Naruto allowed the actions and started to nibble along Gaara's rim, holding his hips to keep him from thrusting up.

The torture to his hole went on for what seemed like hours; nibble, thrust, suck, kiss, the pattern constantly repeated. Suddenly with a scream that could wake the neighbors if there were any, Gaara came, spilling his seed onto his chest and flopping back uselessly onto the bed. He felt Naruto's tongue leave his hole once again and return to his chest, slurping up the come like it was his precious ramen.

"You taste so good Gaara, better then any ramen I could ever have." Naruto whispered as he finished cleaning the cum from the red head's chest. He placed a quick, chaste kiss to Gaara's lips before he thrust his throbbing member into Gaara's hot, slick channel. Two simultaneous moans were released at the action. Naruto then began to sensually thrust into Gaara, leaving only the tip of penis inside before slowly reentering him, forcing Gaara to feel every inch of his cock.

Gaara found beginning to harden again as Naruto continued to thrust in and out at the same slow pace. He tried to make Naruto go faster he raising his own hips to meet the blonde's thrusts but Naruto would only laugh and push Gaara back down.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto said in a voice that raised the hair on Gaara's body.

"I'm the one in charge here, not you. I saw you and Kakashi at dinner tonight. Your little show left me with a problem that I had to get rid of myself. This is going to be your punishment. I'm gonna make you come so many times you will pass out and won't be able to walk tomorrow. How does that sound?" Naruto asked.

Gaara could only whimper in response as he felt Naruto's cock hit his prostate dead on. Any panic Gaara should have felt at hearing the blonde's statement disappeared as Naruto continued to hit his pleasure spot again and again. Once again, for the third time that night he felt himself cum. As soon as he was finished Naruto started a brutal fucking that would no doubt leave him limping the next day. Naruto's lips found purchase on his neck and bite down, marking Gaara.

Naruto continued to suck on Gaara's neck and brutally thrust into the hole before he lowered his hand to Gaara's cock. Slowly but surely he coaxed the spent member back to life just as Kakashi had done earlier that evening. Naruto felt his own orgasm quickly approaching and sped up his efforts wanting to come in synch with his lover. He heard the whimpers leaving Gaara's throat and knew that Gaara would be coming for a fourth time. Just as Naruto released into his lover's abused channel, he felt warm, sticky cum cover his hand and knew his mission was a success. He gently pulled out stared at his passed out lover with love his eyes. He went to bathroom to grab a wet cloth and retuned to clean the two of them off. After finishing, he gently covered Gaara with a blanket. He then left room and moved to living room where he penned a quick note and sent it off.

* * *

Kakashi lay lounging on his bed, jerking off to the image of Gaara's flushed face as he came at the dinner table earlier that night. Just as he was about to cum, a letter appeared. He opened it, and immediately came all over the note upon seeing the two words written in that all too familiar script.

He let the now stained letter fall to the floor with the two words facing upwards for the whole to see: _Tomorrow Night. _

* * *

**Hi! I am so terribly sorry it took me so long to update, there are really no excuses I can offer for my tardiness. This chapter was edited by no one except me so please excuse all mistakes. Next chapter will be the last chapter for this fic *yay* I promise I will not take as long to update as it took me this time. Also I plan to write a one-shot next so everyone tell me who your favorite pairings are! Thank you and I hope you all enjoy it. Also thank you to all my reviewers. There is not better feeling than recieving reviews from you guys. You make my day. Look for the next chapter hopefully out by the end of next week. Enjoy!**


	4. The Sweetest Sex

**Well, this is the end of the journey people. The last chapter! I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed, favorited or read this story. To my reviewers, thank you for your wonderful feedback, to everyone that favorited, you guys made me believe I had actually written something pretty cool, and to everyone that read, i iwsh that you had left a review but thank you for taking the time to read my story. You guys are the best. So enjoy the last chapter to this story, it was a fun one to wirte but a bit difficult in a few places. **

**I am planning on writting another fanfic soon, I think i'm going to call it _Permission to Come_ and I think it's gonna be a Kakashi/Sasuke pairing but i'm not 100 percent sure yet. Let me know if you would interested in seeing that story or if you having any pairing/plot suggestions. I love hearing ideas from people :)**

**Also, the last two chapters of this fic are not beta'd so would anyone be interested in going over them and fixing any mistakes? Please PM me if you are and we can talk about possibly doing something. **

**Finally, I sadly do not own Naruto or any of his awesome ninja friends no matter how I wish I did.**

**Enjoy,**

**Kitty-has-claws90 :)**

_

* * *

__Hands were everywhere: tangled in his hair, playing on his chest, searching his boxers. Mouths littered tiny kisses across his body. He opened his eyes and two faces hovering above his slowly came into focus: Naruto and Kakashi._

~SS~

Gaara leaned his head against the kitchen table as he waited for his coffee. Vivid images of last night's dream kept flashing through his mind no matter how hard he tried to push the images back.

'Thank god Naruto already left for work this morning when I woke up or he would have been curious as to what caused the bump under the covers.' Gaara thought as he stood up to retrieve his steaming cup of coffee, moaning in bliss as the warm liquid hit his tongue.

'Another day off to a fantastic start,' Gaara mentally added as he closed the door behind him leaving with the cup of coffee and the dreams from last night still fresh in his mind.

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked into work that morning. He heard Gaara moans during the night and the anticipation of what was to come was killing him. Naruto was almost tempted to leave work right then and go home to his red-haired lover and begin ravishing him, but he knew he had to stick to the plan. Never let it be said that Naruto was not patient, even he knew that good things take time to happen.

Kakashi hummed a merry tune as he walked down the street. To the untrained eye, Kakashi looked like he did every other day, like he didn't have a care in the world. But if you knew him well enough, you could see the tension hidden underneath the surface. For Kakashi, tonight couldn't come soon enough.

~SS~

'Showtime' Naruto thought as he walked through the door of his and Gaara's house later that night. His face lit up as he heard noise from the kitchen and quickly masked his chakra so Gaara would not be alerted to his presence. He quietly walked through the house before sneaking up upon his prey in the kitchen and grabbing him around the waist.

"Hello lover," he purred into Gaara's ear delighting in the way a beautiful blush spread across his porcelain features.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, hearing the tone in Naruto's voice that always meant trouble for him.

"Just wanted to let you know that we'll be having company over for dinner tonight." He answered, slowly disentangling his arm from around Gaara's waist. He wanted to be at least 5 feet away from Gaara when he broke the news of who their guest was. He had no desire to be attacked with the kitchen knife Gaara held in his hand.

"Who would that be?" Gaara asked in an eerily calm voice that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted running out of the room, narrowly missing the sharp knife Gaara threw his way as he raced out the door.

"Why me?" Gaara wondered aloud, wishing that for once someone would answer him back.

Dinner that night was a silent affair, interrupted only by the sound of silverware hitting the plate. Each ninja was lost in their thoughts as they pondered what the night would bring. Every so often a lust filled smirk would cross Kakashi's or Naruto's face causing a look of worry to appear on Gaara's. He knew the two Konoha ninjas were up to something, he just wished he knew what it was.

Gaara looked up in alarm when he heard Naruto leave the table mumbling something about bathroom, leaving him alone at the table with Kakashi. Gaara's mind wandered back to the last time he was at a table with Kakashi. He swallowed nervously as Kakashi watched him with his one visible eye. He felt exposed under that gaze, as if he was sitting there naked in front of Kakashi. Eventually, Gaara jerked his gaze away from Kakashi to avoid that penetrating look and focused all his attention on the plate in front of him.

He visibly jumped seconds later when Kakashi leapt from his seat at the table and landed in front of Gaara. He quickly removed his mask and before Gaara was even able to see his face, Kakashi blindfolded him with the material. Gaara could feel the warmth radiate from the mask before Kakashi captured his lips in a searing kiss that he was hopeless to resist. His tongue lapped at the crease between Gaara's lips, asking for entrance and Gaara was too lost to deny him. He thrust his tongue inside the warm cavern exploring all it had to offer him, delighting in the moan Gaara released as his tongue was drawn into playing with Kakashi's. All of Gaara's senses were heightened due to the blindfold and he could feel and hear every lick, nibble, thrust Kakashi had to offer him. After a few minutes of intense kissing, Gaara broke away from Kakashi's mouth in fear as he felt another presence enter the room.

"Naruto," Gaara whispered as his reached to remove the blindfold covering his eyes. Panic began to set in as he thought of a valid excuse to explain the fact he was making out with his boyfriend's sensei.

"This isn't wha-" he trailed off as gentle, familiar hands wrapped around his own and removing them from the blindfold around his eyes.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself," Naruto whispered in his ear, as his mouth moved lower and lavished his neck with tiny bites and kisses.

"Don't worry about a thing, we have it all covered." Naruto finished and began to suck on the juncture between Gaara's neck and shoulder and Gaara felt the action imitated on the other side of his neck. Their intentions of marking him were all too clear.

After a few minutes of sucking and breathless moaning on Gaara's part, he was suddenly lifted into a pair of strong arms.

"Bedroom?" he heard Kakashi ask as he lay helpless and blindfolded in the strong ninja's arms.

"Yes," was Naruto's husky reply as they began the short trek to their bedroom. He heard the door opened and the next second found himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed. Kakashi's lips once again captured his and he felt Naruto begin removing all his clothes. Gaara's shirt was the first to go, quickly followed by his pants and underwear leaving him completely bare to the hungry gazes of the two men. A pair of lips quickly descended upon chest and began to feast upon the unmarked skin. The lips settled around his rosy nipple and delivered a sharp nip, instantly making both nubs hard.

As those lips began to move lower and lower down his body, a bare chest settled on tops of his and he felt his lips taken by Kakashi for the third time that night. This time, the kiss was different from the others, it was primal and animalistic, with teeth scratching and grinding, tongues battling for dominance, and Gaara loved it.

As the kiss continued, Gaara began to use his hands to explore Kakashi's chest lying upon his. He trailed his fingers up and down Kakashi's chest, feeling the bumps and ridges of previous scars littering the chest. Still unable to see due to the blindfold, Gaara lifted his mouth and trailed it across a particularly deep scar, kissing the maimed skin. Kakashi released a deep groan that make Gaara smile to himself. Gaara then began to move his mouth across Kakashi's chest kissing each scar along the way before settling on his hard nipples. Kakashi released a pleasured gasp into the red heads mouth when he felt the warm mouth enclose his nub. Gaara smirked and began to inflict his personal brand of torture upon the copy-nin.

As Gaara began to pleasure Kakashi, Naruto continued moving his mouth down Gaara's body eventually arriving at the red head's dripping cock. Naruto leaned down and licked right over the slit collecting the precome before engulfing the head into his mouth. He languidly sucked the pulsing cock in his mouth as he teasingly moved his fingers towards Gaara's entrance. After applying a liberal amount of lube to his hand, he quickly inserted his first finger, making Gaara gasp and throw his head back in pleasure. Naruto moved his finger in and out of Gaara's body for a few minutes before adding a second finger into the tight hole. He continued moving his fingers around, searching for that one spot that would make Gaara scream. He knew he found it when his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves, further reducing Gaara to a moaning mess.

Naruto continued stretching his lover until four of his fingers were inside the red head, constantly massaging his prostate and inner walls. As Naruto continued hitting that special spot, he felt Gaara's balls begin to tighten and after delivering a hard job to Gaara's prostate, he felt Gaara's warm cum flood his mouth. Naruto continued to suck around Gaara's cock, milking him for every last drop he hard to offer.

With a pop, Naruto withdrew his mouth and raised his eyes to meet Kakashi's. After a quick nod of his head, Kakashi attacked Gaara's chest with his mouth, distracting Gaara from what was going on at the lower half of his body. While Kakashi was proving to be a wonderful distraction, Naruto lubed up whole hand for the second time that night before slowly easing his fingers into Gaara's gaping hole. Gaara winced at the pain of the intrusion, but any pain he might of felt disappeared when Naruto's hand brushed against his prostate again, causing his member to begin to harden again.

Naruto smiled as he watched to red head's member slowly harden, and continued to ease his hand into Gaara. He released a groan of his own when he looked down at Gaara's hole and saw his whole hand being engulfed by Gaara's greedy whole. He experimentally moved it around inside him, sometimes spreading his finger apart stretching Gaara even further, while others, he brought them together to torture Gaara's prostate.

"He's ready," Naruto spoke after a few minutes of careful stretching; ensuring Gaara would not be hurt later during the night. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and quickly flipped Gaara and his positions putting Gaara on top. He lined his member up with Gaara's stretched and lubed entrance, and right before entering the red head, he removed the blindfold from Gaara's eyes and shoved in.

Two simultaneous moans filled the room as the two ninjas basked in the feelings of filling and being filled. Another gasp was heard shortly after as Gaara got a look at the silver-haired ninja's face for the first time. Words couldn't describe the masculine beauty Gaara saw below him. Strong jaw, with a straight nose, and firm generous lips these features all combined to create a face Gaara couldn't help but marvel at. He raised his eyes to stare into the mismatched eyes below and saw that sole red eye bearing straight into his soul. Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips against Kakashi's, being able to watch to emotions flicker across it for the first time.

As Gaara leaned down to kiss Kakashi, Naruto came up behind the red head and rubbed his member along the already filled hole. He slowly started to push forward, taking care not to hurt Gaara. When he heard a whimper of pain escape Gaara's mouth, he saw Kakashi break his kiss with Gaara to whisper in his hear:

"C'mon baby, you can do it, just relax and let him in. Imagine the feel of two pulsing cocks filling you up completely. Doesn't that sound amazing?" Kakashi asked as he felt Naruto push his cock in alongside his. Gaara groaned long and hard upon feeling the two members inside him.

After allowing Gaara a few minutes to accustom himself to feel of the two men, they quickly started a pace that left Gaara gasping in need. When one would pull out, the other would slam in, hitting his prostate with the deadly precision of a ninja. As the two men continued to fuck Gaara, Naruto reached around Gaara to grab his cock, and began to stroke him in time with the men's brutal thrusts. Gaara felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt the heat coiling in his stomach. With a shout that reverberated throughout the room, Gaara came, his cum coating his chest and his hole tightening even further around the two men. Naruto quickly followed his lover, spilling his seed deep within his lover and collapsing next to pair on the side of the bed. With a few more deep thrusts Kakashi followed, filling Gaara up to the brim with the men's' seed.

After coming down from the high, Naruto looked over at the pair to see Gaara passed out on Kakashi's chest. He looked to Kakashi and watched as he slowly lowered the red head to the bed and cuddled his body to Gaara's back. Naruto quickly did the same to Gaara's front. He met Kakashi's eyes and gave a small smile to his fellow ninja before closing his eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.

Kakashi continued laying there and watching the two younger ninja's sleep, content to stare at the two beautiful ninjas in bed with him.

"Thank you," he quietly whispered as he finally close his eyes and allowed himself to drift asleep, content knowing that Naruto and Gaara would still be there in the morning.

**And that my friends is a wrap!**


End file.
